Museical
by Standard-Ang3l
Summary: Ella is jealous over Nate's muse. Then she finds out something about the muse.


For angellwings. Who is sick today. And said she needed something to distract her from her stomach just as I finished editing this. Enjoy!

Also, we (and by we I mean she came up with the idea and I went along with it) started a Jaitlyn and Natella C2. So go read awesome things written mostly by us, but by others that are just as awesome.

And leave angellwings reviews on her stories. xD

* * *

><p>"Nate. I swear. If you don't come out of that studio right now, and come upstairs to eat with the rest of us, I will break your guitar," Ella said as she banged on the door of the recording booth.<p>

"God, Ella! Don't scare me like that! My muse went away!" Nate yelled as he wrenched open the door.

"Well, she always comes back, doesn't she?" Ella said, grabbing Nate's wrist and pulling him behind her as they went up the stairs. "Just take a fifteen minute break and I will gladly let you go back to the studio, alright?"

"Fine. What are they making us eat?" Nate asked.

"Something Greek? It was Cait's turn to order today."

"If it's that eggplant crap…"

"Then they won't make you eat it, you diva," Ella said with a roll of her eyes.

Nate shrugged. "I just don't like eggplant. Sue me."

"Maybe I will," Ella said as they walked into the kitchen.

"Maybe you will _what_?" Caitlyn asked with a smirk.

"_Nothing_," Ella said sternly. "Now, tell us what you brought back from Niko Niko's."

Caitlyn rolled her eyes and grinned. "Hummus and babaganoush with pita chips and three different kinds of pitas. Chicken souvlaki, falafel, and gyro. All with tzatziki sauce. We also have a big Greek salad and spanakopita, but that's really just for me."

"Is there enough spanakopita for you to share it with me?" Jason asked shyly.

"Of course, Jase. I'll always share with you," Caitlyn said, leaning over and kissing his cheek.

Ella watched as Caitlyn split the spinach and cheese pastry and handed half to Jason, who grinned and eagerly stuffed his face. She glanced sideways at Nate who was staring with intense dislike at the babaganoush.

Jason might be oblivious sometimes, but Nate was just _dense_.

Ella picked at her chicken souvlaki pita and salad while Nate quickly forced down his falafel and stood up.

"Satisfied, Ella?" he said.

She stared up at him. "Fine," she said with a wave of her hand. "Go on. Write more songs."

"Thanks, El," he said, running back downstairs.

Ella sighed and banged her head on the table when she was sure he was gone. "He's never going to get it, is he?" she said into the wood.

"I'm sorry, Ella. I think the denseness of the brains in this family gets worse from me to Nate."

"That really doesn't help me feel better, Jason," Ella growled as she sat back up. "I'm jealous over an imaginary muse. Nothing anyone can say will help."

"Maybe…" Caitlyn said devilishly, "You just need to pounce…don't give the boy time to get away. Don't even give him a heads up that you're going to just plant a fat one on him."

"Yeah. It works really, really well. Of course, I've always liked the element of surprise," Jason said, putting an arm around Caitlyn's shoulders.

Ella snorted.

"Seriously, though, Ells. Just do _something_," Caitlyn said. "The longer you wait, the more jealous you'll get over that stupid muse."

"Fine. I guess I'll go talk to him…" Ella said, getting up from the table. "And you two? You're adorable and everything, but please. Don't get your cooties in the hummus, thanks."

As soon as Ella was gone, Jason turned to Caitlyn. "Think we should tell her that Nate's muse and her have the same name?"

"No. She'll get it out of him sometime. Now come on. Ella never said we couldn't get out cooties in the babaganoush."

"You're sneaky and evil," Jason said, pulling her in for a kiss.

(LINE)

Ella quietly snuck down into the recording booth and sat down at the mixing board so she could watch Nate play his guitar. She could see him moving his mouth and she turned on the microphone so she could hear him singing. She wanted to know what the muse had inspired.

_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea,  
>I'll sail the world to find you<br>If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see,  
>I'll be the light to guide you<em>

_Find out what we're made of_  
><em>What we are called to help our friends in need<em>

_You can count on me like 1, 2, 3_  
><em>I'll be there<em>  
><em>And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4, 3, 2<em>  
><em>And you'll be there<em>  
><em>Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah<em>  
><em>Wooooh, Wooooh, Yeah, Yeah<em>

Nate sighed and looked back down at the paper next to him. "Yeah, thanks, El. Just give me one verse, you're a great muse. No, really."

_Ella_? Nate had named his muse _Ella_?

She was going to kill him.

"Hey, Nate?" she said into the microphone in front of her. "Are you always that mean to the muse you named after me?"

Nate jumped and squawked and fell off the piano bench he was sitting on.

"Very composed," she said with a slight chuckle as Nate got up and brushed himself off. She narrowed her eyes when he didn't say anything. "_So answer the question, Nate_."

"Ella?" Nate said hesitantly, trying to peer through the window. "Is that you?"

"No, it's Caitlyn. Of course it's me. Now answer the question, _Nathaniel_. Or I'm locking you in there and turning off the lights." She made her way over to the door and twisted the lock.

"You wouldn't!" he exclaimed, jumping up and running for the door.

"Too late!" Ella said. "You're locked in. Now seriously. Answer the question."

He growled in frustration before smacking the door with his fist. "Yes, I named my muse after you. No, I'm not always that mean to her."

"Okay," Ella said with a smile. "I'll unlock the door."

Nate looked scared as she pushed open the door and walked in.

"Relax, Nate. I'm not going to kill you."

"Oh, thank god."

"I'm going to kiss you."

"What?" he squeaked.

"You heard."

"Ella…Ella…I mean…Ella…" he said, backing away from her.

"Yes, that's all very interesting," she said patiently, walking towards him. He was motionless as she walked up to him and gave him a hard shove into the chair behind him.

"El…" he said nervously, looking up at her with wide eyes.

"Nate. _I like you_. Okay? And since you named your muse after me, I assume there's a little something going on there for you as well, am I right?"

He coughed and tried to regain some of his composure. "Yes. Yes, you're right."

Ella smiled. "You're going to ask me out now, okay, Nate?"

"You're really, really bossy, Ells."

"You want me to lock you in here again?" she asked, pulling away.

"No, don't go!" Nate exclaimed, grabbing for her arm.

She grinned dangerously at him. "Okay," she said, leaning towards him again. She pressed her forehead against his and smiled at him for a long moment before she tilted her head and kissed him. Nate quickly brought his hand up to cup her cheek and wrapped his other arm around her waist and deepened the kiss.

"Dude. We gotta get a rough cut of that song done today and we can't do that if you're macking with Ells in there."

Nate jerked away and glared at the window. "Caitlyn. Shut up. You and Jason make out _anywhere _you get the chance to."

"That's because we're the most adorable couple. You and Ella are second."

Ella shook her fist at the window. "Shut up, Caits. You're just jealous you didn't think of making out in the studio first."

"Oh, no, Jason and I made out there…there's apparently a recording of it somewhere that Shane's using as blackmail…"

"I don't need to know these things about you and my brother, Caitlyn," Nate said. "And let's cancel that recording session today, yeah? I've got something better to do."

"Just don't get_ too_ happy, little brother. We have to go to that party tonight," Jason said.

"Shut up, Jason," Nate growled as he kissed Ella again.


End file.
